


Failed Flirts

by SummerSoda (FloralFinisher)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralFinisher/pseuds/SummerSoda
Summary: Rookie agent 'Doom' takes up her first mission with Jill Valentine and Parker Luciani.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All I own is Doom. XD
> 
> Posted on another site back in 2014, so I thought I'd put it up here too.

Ever since Doom signed with the BSAA, things were slow some days, the other days; they were interesting. At least everyone was nice – and she befriended two idiots that worked there. In a way, Keith and Quint were the two people she hung out with the most.  
  
However, the young woman was leaving the comfort of the BSAA command room for boat that was filled with monsters rampaging about.  
  
“Doom! Watch out!”  
  
Jill called the female agent as one of the Ooze creatures tried to pound her into the floor. The woman successfully rolled out of the way, taking a shot at the creature’s head with her rifle.  
  
Before Doom could even turn around, another Ooze had tried to attack. The woman kicked it away before it could get close enough. Grabbing her machete-like back-up weapon, Doom hacked its head off with a couple of swings.  
  
“ _Argh_ – fuck you!” the woman snarled at the creature, watching it melt into a puddle of flesh and blood.  
  
“Are you alright?” Valentine asked, helping Parker secure the area.  
  
“I’m just dandy, kinda got carried away with that last B.O.W…” Doom spoke, wiping away the blood on the blade of the weapon.  
  
Luciani appeared rather pleased with Doom’s crazy display of defending herself.  
  
_“Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?”_ Parker asked in a cool voice.  
  
Doom was taken aback by the fact that was the first thing to come out of the man’s mouth.  
  
Pursing her lips, Doom glanced at Jill and back to Parker before sheathing her weapon. Stopping, the woman smirked lightly, _“are you implying that I'm Satan, Parker?”_ she retorted, pointing her machete at him in a teasing way.  
  
Parker kept quiet the rest of the mission, and Doom seemed happy with her rejection. Jill was just happy it had stopped before it even started.


End file.
